zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Link's House
Link's House is a recurring location from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Though it is always different, the location always serves as the residence of the protagonist, Link. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ]] Link lives in a house at the center of Hyrule with his uncle. The game begins with Link asleep in his own bed, awakened by a telepathic call for help from Princess Zelda. In a Treasure Chest inside the house, the Lamp can be found; however, if Link forgets to open this chest, the Lamp can be found in a chest in Hyrule Castle. Although the house itself has no further importance to the plot, Link can return there if he so chooses. In the Dark World, a Bomb Shop is located where Link's House is in the Light World. In the GBA version of the game, by completing different stages in the Riddle Quest, wood carvings of Link, a Cucco, and Zelda can be placed in the house. If they are sprinkled with Magic Powder, they will sparkle. If this is done a second time, they obtain the colors of the real thing, and a third sprinkle will turn them into Bunny Link, a Skeleton Cucco, and an old woman respectively. They return to normal if the game is reset or Link leaves the house. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] Link makes his residence in a tree house in Kokiri Forest. On the base of the tree's exterior, a little carving (presumably made by Link) of a man, with a sword, followed by a fairy, and fighting a dragon-like creature can be seen. When Link is an adult, he can take part in an obstacle course at Lon Lon Ranch. If he manages to beat Malon's record, she will transport a cow to Link's House, from which he can extract Lon Lon Milk by playing "Epona's Song" on his ocarina. How Malon managed to get the cow into the house is never disclosed. Link's records in various mini-games and Side Quests such as his collection of Gold Skulltula Tokens can also be viewed in the house. In the Nintendo 3DS remake of the game, Link can sleep in his bed to replenish his Hearts. While doing so, he will also have the opportunity to fight any of the game's bosses that he has already defeated. These battles will be timed, and if Link has defeated all of the bosses in the game, he has the option of fighting every boss in the game consecutively. When changing between child and adult link, the tree rings do not expand, revealing that the tree does not age. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Link lives in his grandmother's house with his sister Aryll on Outset Island. If he climbs under the outside deck and follows a path which leads to a hole, he will discover a Treasure Chest containing an orange Rupee, which is worth 100 Rupees. Elixir Soup, a unique liquid that grants health and energy, can be obtained there, as well as Hero's Clothes and Hero's Shield. Later in the game, Link can obtain the Cabana Deed, which grants him his own personal island, the Private Oasis. On this island there is a Cabana and a butler which later becomes Link's Butler. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap ]] Link lives together with his grandfather, Smith in South Hyrule Field. It is the first location seen in the game, and Link can return to rest in his bed to regain any of his lost hearts. Outside, to the left of the door, is a red Rupee that Link can dig up with the Mole Mitts. If Link leaves South Hyrule Field (such as by going into his house), and digs up the same spot, the red Rupee will still be there. This can be done as many times as needed. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Link lives in a treehouse on the outskirts of Ordon Village. After he acquires the lantern, he can find a mirror and a Treasure Chest, which contains a Purple Rupee. Rusl leaves a chest inside the house containing Link's Wooden Sword, which Rusl had been sharpening. Link can also look out of a window on the top level of his house. Inside the house are several pictures, some of Link, Ordon Goats, and Fado. On the upper level of the house, there are pictures of Beth, Colin, Talo, Malo and Epona. There are also several items hung on the wall, such as a pitchfork and a Fishing Rod. There is also a kitchen area on the lower level. Above the door of the house there is a flag with a Triforce-like emblem on it. This house bears a striking resemblance to the treehouse once occupied by the Hero of Time in ''Ocarina of Time, and considering their similar locations, may be one and the same seeing the relation between the Hero of Time and the new Link of Twilight Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks inside Link's House from Spirit Tracks]] Link lives in Aboda Village together with Niko. The game begins inside Link's House, where Niko relates to him the legend of the Demon King. Link can return to the house to show Niko how many stamps he has collected to obtain various prizes. He can also switch back to the regular shield once he has the Shield of Antiquity, or change between the Recruit Uniform and the Engineer's Clothes. This house is unique as it has boat sails on the roof. The interior of the house is decorated with sailing souvenirs, like a miniature ship or a sailing wheel. There is also a large picture of Niko when he was younger on the wall. One of Niko's sailing souvenirs is a Ship Part, from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' comics In the Legend of Zelda comics by Valiant, Link lives with his family in the land of Calatia. es:Casa de Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds locations